


Who's Gonna Fuck You Like Me?

by leg_dabs



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2012 Era (Phandom), Angst, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil Being Thicc, Smut, but not descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leg_dabs/pseuds/leg_dabs
Summary: Phil looks beautiful like this. He’s laid out on the bed with his mouth blissfully shut and a blush spreading down his neck. Instead of rude words muttered under his breath or shouted across the lounge, he can only whimper and beg for more. He looks flawless, angelic, perfect.





	Who's Gonna Fuck You Like Me?

Phil looks beautiful like this. He’s laid out on the bed with his mouth blissfully shut and a blush spreading down his neck. Instead of rude words muttered under his breath or shouted across the lounge, he can only whimper and beg for more. He looks flawless, angelic, perfect. 

 

When Phil finally cums, warm and wet across Dan’s hand, he lets himself curl sadly into Dan’s warm shoulder. He doesn’t want their relationship to be like this, but old habits die hard. Dan drops a kiss onto his head and pulls away. 

 

“Shower?” Of course Dan wants to shower together, Of course he’s too kind to even think to leave Phil alone right now, debauched and dirty. “Philly? Do you want some alone time, or do you want to join me? Or we can take a bath if you’re too tired?”

 

He shouldn’t want this anymore. 

 

Then again, tomorrow they’ll just go back to the arguing and yelling. Dan will go back to hating him and he’ll go back to hating Dan. Right now, he might as well take what he can get, right?

 

“You’re starting to lose weight… Have you been eating enough?” Dan knows he’s probably causing all the stress that’s wearing away at Phil’s figure, but it eases his guilt slightly when Phil murmurs an excuse about a new diet he’s trying. The water is drumming against his back and Phil is pressed against his front. 

 

Phil wants them to be like this all the time. Not having to be angry at Dan for fucking with the fans or ignoring him or treating him like a child. If only it could be like this forever. Unfortunately, it isn’t like this, and it isn’t going to be. If Dan isn’t going to admit it, then he has to. 

 

“Dan?” He gets a hum into his shoulder in response. “This isn’t working.”

 

Dan doesn’t know how to react. He lifts his head off of Phil and glares at him. “The fuck is that supposed to mean?” He’s trying to sound mean, but they can both hear the way his voice cracks. A year ago, Phil would have made fun of him for it and he would have blamed his ongoing puberty. Now, Phil takes a step back and looks away. 

 

He doesn’t want to have to be the one to say it, but he’s already made his decision. “I’m breaking up with you.” He feels cold and exposed. Maybe a post-coital shower isn’t the best place to do this, but the damage was already done. “This isn’t working,” he says again. 

 

“What happened to forever?! What happened to ‘making it work’?! I thought we loved each other too much to let this happen!” Dan acts so mature that Phil sometimes forgets how young he really is. With tears running down his face and sobs echoing around the bathroom, he looks like a completely different person. 

 

This is the 18 year old he fell in love with. The teenager who’s only been in one serious relationship before this. “I’m so sorry, Dan, I just-”

 

“This is a trick, right? You’re just trying to scare me so I’ll tell you you’re right about everything! This is just a huge ego stroke so you can tell yourself I need you!” Dan stumbles out of the shower and grabs a towel angrily. He has every right to think Phil would use his feelings to get ahead, especially considering the circumstances. They’ve both become the villains in each other’s stories. 

 

Dan is waiting in their bedroom, curled up in the blue and green duvet. He doesn’t want to address what Phil just did to him, but they would have to talk eventually. 

 

“You deserve better than this, Bear. We both do.” It hurts to say. Phil doesn’t know how they’ll manage splitting up, but he can’t live like this anymore. They can’t afford to live in London separately, and they still have a joint radio show to do. “We can work it all out in the morning, alright? I can sleep in the spare bedroom tonight if you want.” 

 

“That’s  _ my  _ bedroom, dickwad.” Dan drags himself to his room without another word, leaving Phil alone with the mess he had created. 

  
  
  


It’s been a month since they broke up, and Phil is in Dan’s bed yet again. He just can’t keep himself away, it seems. Dan doesn’t mind. He likes the assurance that he’s the only one who gets to have the lithe, warm body under him. Phil is too loyal to sleep around when he has Dan. 

 

“Please, please, please,” Phil begs in a small voice. 

 

Dan bites kisses into Phil’s wide hips. “You just can’t help yourself, can you? You need me. You’re mine.” His legs spread a little further at these words. It’s weird that he gets off on this. “You like it, don’t you? Like that it hurts when I leave you. Makes it even sweeter when I come back to your sorry ass.”

 

Phil should feel bad for making Dan do this. He should be out there, meeting new people and moving on. Instead he has to live with his ex and let said ex use him for sex every week. He’s too young to be tied down like this.

 

Phil runs his tongue along Dan’s neck, making him shiver and moan. He can’t control himself. He can’t stop wanting Dan. 

 

“Bear? Gonna ride you.” He pushes Dan off with a soft, pale hand and climbs over his hips.

 

Dan looks beautiful like this. Laid out on the bed with his hands on Phil’s waist and his fingers wrapping around Phil roughly. His skin looks almost golden against the grey sheets. 

 

It’s slow and wet and maybe they used too much lube but it still feels so, so good. Phil is pressing his fingers in and out of Dan’s warm mouth to the same rhythm of his hips. “Dan, fuck, so good,” Phil can’t restrain himself. 

 

This feels so good, but it doesn’t make him feel better. His back arches when Dan reaches up to touch his pretty pink nipples. This is wrong. He’s taking advantage of Dan’s libido and unwillingness to leave him. Why can’t he just let go?

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a like and/or a comment if you liked it !!  
> also, follow me on tumblr @fuckboi-season !!!


End file.
